Smart phones and tablets may be used to capture images and videos. After an image or video is captured, the content may be uploaded to a social media platform. Metadata is data about the content. Some metadata may be obtained or determined and stored with the content at the time the content is captured (e.g., when the picture is taken). Other metadata may be manually added later with image archive software, for example.